


Closeness

by LuciferaBlack



Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: Early in Canon, F/M, On the Run, Romance, Sharing a Bed, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22298911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferaBlack/pseuds/LuciferaBlack
Summary: Liz and Reddington stay in a disused bunker after bailing out of an undercover mission, where they realize their feelings about each other. After their night in the shabby bunker, Reddington treats Liz to luxury and romance in a hotel.
Relationships: Elizabeth Keen & Raymond Reddington, Elizabeth Keen/Raymond Reddington
Comments: 12
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Blacklist or the characters and I do not make a profit. This is strictly for fan entertainment purposes.

Liz and Reddington had been made during an undercover mission a few hours ago and were now on the run. She followed his lead, and they were going to stay in an old bunker in the woods. They went inside and Liz closed the door but it felt like the latch was badly rusted. She grunted and kept trying in vain to put the latch down. She suddenly felt Reddington against her from behind as he helped move the latch; both of them enjoyed the closeness more than they would like to admit. The latch slammed down, locking them inside the bunker. Liz caught her breath and Reddington stepped back.

“Are we going to be able to get out again at some point?” Liz asked.

“I’m sure we will. If the latch won’t move, I’ll simply shoot through the rusted metal and we can break free.” Red said.

Liz didn’t like the idea of bullets ricocheting around the metal bunker. Reddington clearly noticed her worried expression.

“Don’t worry, Lizzie, we’ll get out of here, without being riddled with bullets. Leave everything to me.” Red said.

Liz gave him a weak smile and looked around.

“Does that lead somewhere?” Liz asked, discovering another door.

“Yes, that _should_ be a tunnel to some other bunker.” Red said, then he went and pulled the door open.

There was indeed a tunnel, with a cool breeze from somewhere. For now, Red closed and locked it while he and Lizzie took a break from fleeing. He chuckled suddenly and Lizzie looked at him.

“It’s amazing we both managed to take our overnight bags with us.” Red said amusedly.

Liz chuckled.

“Yeah. I’m not going on the run without clean underwear.” Liz said humorously.

They both walked over to the bed in the corner along the wall.

“Same here. Luckily, we had to bail right at the start, otherwise we wouldn’t have such luxuries right now. Our clean clothes would be in a psychopath’s mansion instead.” He said, taking the dust cover off the bed.

“Yeah. How did that bastard know something was up? We were supposed to be guests…friends of a mutual friend. He took one look at us and called his security detail.” She said.

They both sat on the bed, which was surprisingly well-preserved and not cringeworthy.

“I think it was paranoia, Lizzie. He didn’t get where he is in life by trusting people. He got there by being ruthless and paranoid.” He said.

“Hm.” She responded.

Red studied Lizzie and he noticed she was tense and alert. He put his hand on her upper back and she jumped a little.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you. I was trying to relax you.” Red said softly.

Liz relaxed, now that she felt Reddington’s warm hand rubbing her back. She drooped tiredly.

“Come on, get in.” He said, pulling back the blankets.

Liz didn’t argue; she kicked her shoes off and got settled in the bed against the wall. She became a bit nervous when Reddington took his shoes and jacket off and got into bed next to her.

“Do you want me to keep watch?” Liz asked worriedly.

“No, sweetheart. We’ll be perfectly safe. Besides, I sleep with one eye open. I have just the right amount of paranoia.” Red said.

Liz laughed and relaxed again.

“Okay.” She said.

Liz trusted Reddington with her life, so she was able to start dozing off. She turned over towards the wall so that they were back to back. Red dozed off, but when he woke up a while later, he turned towards the wall. There wasn’t much room in the bed, so he was spooning Lizzie; he decided to make the most of it and put his arm over her, too. She hummed softly.

“You’re nice and warm.” She murmured.

Red kissed her on the head in response, and he held her close as they went back to sleep. After a surprisingly restful nap, Liz awoke feeling warm and protected in Reddington’s embrace. It felt so nice to be close like this, with their bodies pressed together. He smelled fantastic and the way he held her was perfect. She didn’t ever want to move. Reddington took a breath and gave her a little hug.

“Are you warm enough, Lizzie?” Red asked quietly.

“Yeah. I’m so cozy.” Liz said appreciatively.

“Good.” He said.

The next moment, Liz was startled by a slight tapping sound, and Reddington turned back, instantly aiming his pistol in the direction of the sound. His reflexes were unbelievable. They both realized the sound was a bird trying to nest in a rusted-out area along the roof. They let out a breath in unison and Red put his gun down beside the bed.

“I can’t go back to sleep now. My heart’s racing.” Liz said.

“It’s okay. Just relax. Do you want a granola bar?” Red said.

“No, I’m okay, thanks. You?” She said.

“No, I’m fine for now.” He said.

Liz turned around to face Reddington, and they were almost sharing a pillow, they were so close. She smiled and blushed lightly. Red found this adorable; he gazed at her and smiled gently.

“How long do we have to stay here?” Liz asked.

“Not long at all. We’re just stopping here to rest up. We need sleep to refocus and keep our reflexes sharp.” Red said quietly.

Liz smiled.

“Your reflexes are amazing.” She said.

“It’s part experience but mostly instinct. I always follow my instincts…they guide me as to what to do, and when…” He said.

“Oh…” She said in a somewhat sultry tone; she wondered if his instincts would guide him to kiss her now.

Red studied Lizzie’s face carefully, and he could tell she was gazing admiringly at him, almost hopefully. He leaned a little closer and their noses touched for a moment. Lizzie giggled slightly and then she leaned in so their lips touched. Red eagerly but gently pressed into a kiss. It started off as a chaste kiss, but several moments later, it became a slow passionate open-mouthed one. Liz moaned subtly and grasped Reddington’s shirt, feeling his chest underneath the soft fabric. The romance was cut short when another noise startled them; Red turned and grabbed his gun again. They both groaned disappointedly as the bird pushed some nesting material through the hole in the roof.

“Perhaps it’s best if we wait until tomorrow, when we’re in a fancy hotel.” Red said.

“I dunno if I can wait…” Liz said longingly.

Reddington leaned in and kissed her.

“Sure you can. It’ll be so much better, trust me. We’ll have lots of room to roll around…and explore each other…and we won’t have anything disturbing us.” He said, trying to convince himself as well as Lizzie.

“Okay. That sounds nice. We can do that tomorrow?” She said.

“Yes, sweetheart. We’ll be out of here and in the swankiest of hotel suites.” He said soothingly.

“Okay.” She said reluctantly.

They gazed at each other and Red caressed Lizzie’s cheek.

“Um…Raymond?” Liz said.

Red was surprised; she never called him that before.

“Yes?” He gently probed.

“Can you spoon me again while we sleep?” She asked.

“Yes, just…give me a minute, or else my erection will never go down.” He said.

Liz giggled and felt her cheeks get warm.

“Okay.” She said.

Once Reddington was ready, Liz was spooned by him again and they managed to get some more sleep until dawn broke. They ate granola bars for breakfast and went through the tunnel to the other bunker before using their emergency burner phone to call Dembe. They waited in the second bunker until he arrived to rescue them; he drove them back into the city and after making sure they weren’t being followed—for a couple of hours—he dropped them off at a new hotel.

(To Be Continued…)


	2. Chapter 2

Liz and Reddington ate a hearty, nutritious meal together at the hotel, then they began settling in. They started unpacking their overnight bags in the bedroom and kept glancing furtively at each other.

“I’m gonna quickly wash up in the shower and then soak in a warm bath to relax.” Liz said.

“Sounds wonderful. I’ll have a shower when you’re done.” Red said.

Liz felt too nervous to suggest they shower together, so she compromised.

“You can have your shower when I’m in the bathtub.” She said.

“Oh. Great.” He said in surprise; they’d be naked in the bathroom together.

Lizzie gave him a shy nod and smile, then she left for the bathroom. Red continued unpacking while he heard the shower running; he placed his gun in the drawer of the nightstand and put his dirty laundry in the hamper. He undid his shirt and took his belt and socks off. When he heard the shower stop, he wondered if he should go into the bathroom yet or not. Being a gentleman, Red decided to wait for Lizzie’s cue. He heard the water start up to fill the bath, then after a while, Lizzie peeked around the doorway of the bedroom, holding a towel in front of her body.

“You can come in and shower now.” She said, then she went back into the bathroom.

Liz bent down and tested the water, then Reddington entered the bathroom; she blushed as she realized he was getting a very good view of her naked butt. She glanced back at him and smiled shyly, then she turned the tap off. Liz looked at Reddington as he went over to the spacious shower stall. She was going to get into the tub, but she became distracted as he took his shirt off. She discovered he had severe burn scars and her heart went out to him for having been through something so horrific. He became self-conscious and looked at her.

“I was in a fire a long time ago…” Red explained.

“That must’ve been awful.” Liz said.

“It was, but…everything turned out well in the end. I escaped and…everything was okay.” He said, omitting the part about rescuing her from the blaze.

“I’m very glad.” She said, smiling.

Reddington gave her a subtle nod, then he went back to undressing. He took his trousers off and Liz looked away to get in the tub, but then she found herself watching him again. He pulled his boxers down and she got a look at his attractive butt, then he turned and stepped into the shower, giving her a nice view of his manhood. Liz blushed again and felt aroused; she bit her lip excitedly as she sank deeper into the warm water. She couldn’t believe she saw Reddington naked; he was extremely sexy, and the memory of kissing him last night flooded back to her. She wanted to pick up where they left off. Liz decided to turn around in the tub so she was facing the shower stall, and she continued watching Reddington behind the glass as he washed. His hand went down and lathered up his member, and she squeezed her thighs together longingly, giving herself a tantalizing bit of stimulation.

Red finished washing and rinsing, then he turned the water off and stepped out. He picked up a towel and patted his face, then he opened his eyes and noticed Lizzie was facing him, watching him raptly.

“Oh, hello, sweetheart.” Red said amusedly.

“Hi.” Liz said softly.

Red began drying off, maintaining eye contact with Lizzie.

“Are you enjoying your bath?” He asked.

“Yeah. It’s relaxing.” She said, then she gave him a coy smile.

“Hm. May I help you relax?” He said, approaching her.

“Yeah…” She said, unsure of what he meant.

Red knelt down behind her and started massaging the back of her neck and shoulders. Lizzie gave him a sweet sounding moan in response to his efforts.

“Does that feel good?” Red asked.

“ _Yes_. You’re really good at this.” Liz said relaxedly.

Red smirked, then he gently kissed into Lizzie’s damp hair.

“Raymond?” She said softly.

“Hm?” He responded.

“Thanks for being so sweet. And for keeping me safe yesterday. It was pretty scary.” She said.

“You’re more than welcome, Lizzie. I will _always_ keep you safe.” He said quietly.

Liz chuckled happily.

“See? You’re sweet.” She said, putting her head back.

“Only to you.” He said suavely.

Red leaned forward and kissed her neck.

“ _Oh_.” She purred.

“Mm.” He moaned quietly, then he kissed her neck some more, slowly and sensually.

“I think…I’m ready to get out and try that huge amazing bed…” She said.

“Lovely. It’ll be much better than the one in the bunker.” He said.

“Yeah, but we were cozy last night anyway.” She said, then she pulled the drain plug.

“Yes, we were. I’d be cozy anywhere, as long as I’m with you.” He said.

“Aww. Raymond.” She said giddily.

Liz didn’t understand how this sweet man was on the FBI’s Most Wanted list. Red got up and readied a fresh towel for Lizzie as she stood up. He surveyed her naked body, enjoying the full frontal view as the water dripped down her skin. He stepped closer and wrapped the towel around her, then he helped her step out of the tub. As he had his arms around her, they made eye contact and held each other’s gaze. Liz was enchanted by Reddington, and looking into his green eyes made her fall a little harder for him. She put her hands on his bare chest and lightly ran her fingers over his skin and through his chest hair. She then tilted her face up and kissed his soft lips.

Red was amused when Lizzie suddenly stopped the kiss and giggled coyly.

“My heart’s racing, just like last night.” She said breathily.

“Mine too.” He said quietly, rubbing her back through the towel.

They smiled at each other, then they started kissing again. Liz felt very warm now, so she shrugged the towel off, letting it fall to the floor. She ran her hand down Reddington’s abdomen and she was thrilled to come up against his erection. He was already hard for her and standing to attention. She whimpered excitedly, and instinctively grasped his cock; he uttered a low moan in pleasure. Liz felt the warm tension of arousal in her lower abdomen and she was becoming wet in anticipation. She slowly stroked up over the warm silky smooth head of his cock and back down his shaft several times, driving him crazy.

“Ohh Lizzie…please…come into the bedroom.” Red said, losing his self-restraint.

“Yes.” Liz said breathily.

She giggled as he took her by the hand and quickly led her into the bedroom. When they reached the side of the bed, she crawled onto it while he stood behind her. Red lustfully stared at Lizzie’s sexy butt and intimate folds as she made quite a show of being on all fours; his cock throbbed at the sight of her like this. Lizzie turned around and laid back, spreading her legs wide; she started pressing in circles on her clit while giving him a look of yearning.

“My goodness…” Red muttered as he marvelled at her.

Liz smirked flirtatiously, then she held her hands out, beckoning Reddington to join her. He got on the bed and hovered overtop of her. She caressed his arms as they looked deep into each other’s eyes, then he leaned down and kissed her. She moaned at the dizzying pleasure when his cock lightly touched her sensitive flesh for the first time.

“Mmm…Raymond…” Liz purred as she pulled him down and humped him.

He groaned next to her ear, which turned her on immensely. Red was being driven wild; Lizzie was moaning and firmly humping him, pressing her warm delicate flesh up and down his shaft. They could both climax like this, but they wanted more.

“I…I want you inside me…” Liz moaned weakly.

“Oh, _yes_ , baby…” Red rumbled.

Red lifted up and positioned his tip against Lizzie’s inner lips; he rubbed her there and he became coated with her wetness, slipping between them. She was breathing heavily and squirming a little, trying to push herself down onto him. Red gently pressed into Lizzie’s tight, slippery entrance, and they both moaned. He was so thrilled, he abruptly captured her mouth in a heated kiss and then slowly rocked in and out, gradually going deep inside her. She let out a long moan, and he looked at her face.

“Is this okay, sweetheart?” Red asked, barely above a whisper.

“ _Yes_. You feel amazing.” Liz purred softly.

“Mm. You too, baby.” He said lustfully as he gyrated, making her whimper in pleasure.

Liz felt Reddington’s cock stretching and relaxing her walls, hitting different pleasurable spots as he ground his hips. He clearly had a few tricks up his sleeve that she’d never experienced before.

“You like that?” He asked.

“Ohh yeah.” She moaned breathily.

Red felt Lizzie becoming wetter, so his cock was slipping against her walls. He pulled back and began thrusting, gliding in and out as she mewled quietly. Lizzie clutched his back and brought her knees up higher at his sides. She was rocking her hips, trying to meet his thrusts as best she could. He put his mouth to her ear.

“You’re so fucking beautiful…” Red rumbled.

“Thank…y-you— _Oh god!”_ Liz said breathlessly as Reddington then gave her faster, shallower thrusts, rubbing her g-spot perfectly.

Red was gratified by that response; Lizzie was getting even more pleasure from him now. He felt her body trembling, and she made the sexiest little whimpers. Liz was enraptured by all the sensations: Reddington’s warm body on top of her, the sound of his heavy breathing next to her ear, the enticing scent of his grooming products, the feel of his muscles working under her hands. Not to mention the way his cock was pleasuring her to dizzying new heights. He was creating the perfect amount of friction, at the perfect pace and depth. Liz felt herself getting even more slippery as she got closer to climaxing. Red felt Lizzie’s wetness, too, and he moaned in bliss as she slipped up and down his rock hard member. He put a little more weight on her and held her shoulders as he thrust faster. She gripped his shoulders tighter, as well as his cock as she began tensing up. He slowed down slightly and tilted his face towards her ear.

“Lizzie…” Red said very quietly.

“Mm!” Liz mewled softly at his low voice.

“Do you want me to come in you?” He asked.

“ _Yes!_ Mm…Raymond!” She whined, pulling him closer and trying to go faster again.

Red had been hoping for a ‘yes’ and he got a resounding one, along with her desperately humping him. He was pleased to say the least.

“Alright, baby…” He rumbled soothingly, then he thrust quickly.

Liz almost reached the brink, then Reddington had slowed down, now she was on the verge again. The tantalizing ecstasy made her weak. She panted and tensed up so much, she heard him groan as he could barely thrust in and out. He was nudging her tight walls as she clamped down around him. Red was amazed by how strongly Lizzie’s body was tugging at him, pumping him. They both reached the peak at the same time. Liz moaned loudly and held onto Reddington with her arms and legs around him while he grunted and breathed harshly, bucking his hips as he started coming. Red was in intense pleasure as he released a surprisingly heavy load, while Liz was riding wave after wave of bliss. Eventually, their muscles loosened and they relaxed, catching their breath. Red was thrilled to feel that Lizzie’s walls were still snugly surrounding him in the aftermath of her arousal and powerful orgasm. He planted kisses on the side of her head, cheek and lips, then they smiled at each other.

“Wow.” Liz said in awe.

Red chuckled slightly and kissed her again.

“Yes.” He agreed.

Liz kissed Reddington a few times, even as they smiled, then she giggled in delight.

“I wanna keep doing this with you. I’m…kind of head over heels for you…” She admitted cautiously.

“Only kind of? I’ll have to work harder next time.” He said humorously.

Liz smirked sarcastically.

“I’m teasing. That makes me very happy. I’m in love with you, Lizzie. Deeply in love.” Red confessed.

“You are? Okay, I’ll say it properly then. I’m head over heels in love with you!” Liz said, no longer inhibited about sharing the strength of her feelings.

They both laughed and Red rolled over with Lizzie so that she was on top of him. They kissed again and then she put her hands on his chest and wriggled around on him a little bit. She was insatiable as well as irresistible. Red put his hands on Lizzie’s breasts and caressed them while she sought another orgasm. He was pleasantly surprised when she gasped and shivered when she reached it a short while later. Liz blushed when she met Reddington’s adoring eyes; he’d been watching her the whole time. She smiled and leaned forward to kiss him once more before finally getting off him.

Liz went into the bathroom to tidy up, then she got back into bed, this time under the blankets. She snuggled up to Reddington, who eagerly held her.

“This is much better than being on the run and camping out in a bunker.” Liz said tiredly.

“Definitely.” Red said, then he yawned.

Liz felt Reddington’s arm hug her protectively and lovingly; they soon fell asleep feeling safe and happy.

**The End**


End file.
